


wanna make a supersonic man out of you

by Talls



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Recruitment, yes you read the pairing tag correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talls/pseuds/Talls
Summary: Andrew rubs the heels of his hands over his eyes, before leaning back against the brick wall behind him. It’s chilly, but he runs hot and either way, it’s easier than being stuck in that room, with the recruiters and the coach and the earnest speeches about potential and wasted opportunities.He won’t sign to the Trojans, no two ways about it, but it would have been so much easier if they hadn’t brought in Jeremy Knox, California’s golden boy, Exy superstar and Andrew’s secret celebrity crush.-In which the Trojans also come to recruit Andrew, but things do not go according to plan for anyone.





	wanna make a supersonic man out of you

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, that's right, i wrote Andrew/Jeremy, and i'm not even sorry about it!!! 
> 
> spawned from a desire to see Andrew kiss as many hot boys as possible, and if that means i have to write all of those stories myself, so be it! (for those of you who enjoyed the andrew/matt story i already wrote, this one's for you) 
> 
> please enjoy :)

Andrew rubs the heels of his hands over his eyes, before leaning back against the brick wall behind him. It’s chilly, but he runs hot and either way, it’s easier than being stuck in that room, with the recruiters and the coach and the earnest speeches about potential and wasted opportunities. 

He won’t sign to the Trojans, no two ways about it, but it would have been so much easier if they hadn’t brought in Jeremy Knox, California’s golden boy, Exy superstar and Andrew’s secret celebrity crush. 

Facing down adults who expect better from him is old hat, but sitting in the same room as Jeremy Knox as he says impassioned things about Andrew’s potential, and how spectacular he is, well. Andrew’s only a man. He had to run before he did something stupid like say ‘yes’. Luckily, nobody else knows that that specific maintenance door leads to a smoking corner except Andrew, so he knows he won’t be disturbed. 

“Andrew, hey,” says a voice to Andrew’s left. It’s Knox. “Is everything okay?” 

“How did you find me? Why did you even come out in the first place?” Andrew asks, because what? 

“I saw you weren’t going in the direction of the bathrooms, so I just. Followed you out, I guess. Now that I say that, it sounds kinda creepy,” Knox says. 

“Just a little,” Andrew agrees. He pulls out his pack of battered cigarettes, lighting one after about four tries. He feels kinda awkward about looking like an idiot in front of Knox, with his shiny teeth and perfect hair, but Knox doesn’t look as judgemental as the rest of the people in that room were. “Cigarette break, bathroom break, same difference. Want one?” 

“Sure,” Knox says, looking about as surprised at himself as Andrew is. 

“You don’t want to say something about how it’s bad for your lungs, especially as a student athlete?” Andrew asks, a little incredulous. 

“I mean, it is,” Knox says, sounding a little more himself. “But. I don’t know. There has to be a reason for all the hype,” he offers weakly. 

“The reason for the hype is the nicotine. You know, the incredibly addictive chemical that can rewire our brains?” Andrew prompts, watching as Knox’s face twists into a grimace. “You can say no, you know that right? It’s not like I’m dying to give away cigarettes I paid money for.” 

“Sorry,” Knox says, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “I was trying to be polite-” 

“Don’t. Politeness freaks me out and gets us nowhere. Why are you out here? It’s not like I’m gonna sign with the Trojans, so why bother?” Andrew asks. 

“You’re not gonna sign with us?” Knox asks. His surprise is not convincing at all. 

“You knew that already.”

“How could I possibly know that? The only thing you said all meeting was ‘Bathroom’ and then you left the room,” Knox says, but there’s a slight current of laughter in his voice. 

“The Trojan brand does not have a place for a juvenile delinquent,” Andrew says, looking down at his cigarette. He stubs it out against the wall and shoves it back in the pack. “I have anger issues and a criminal record. It wouldn’t work out. I don’t even want to be part of your happy time good feelings cult.” 

“All of that is debatable, but none of it is the reason you won’t sign with us,” Jeremy says, leaning on the wall to Andrew’s left. 

“What does that mean?” Andrew asks. 

“You grew up in California, don’t tell me you haven’t considered going to USC at least once.” 

“I also considered going to Stanford, it’s not like it was anything more than a passing thought.” 

“You just made my point. We offered you a full-ride scholarship to a school you thought was out-of-reach, no strings attached. But you’re not in California now. You’re in South Carolina, and you came here for your family. Your twin, specifically, Aaron Minyard, and your older cousin Nicky Hemmick. They both play Exy too, but not well enough for us to also offer them a place in our class, and definitely not well enough to merit a full-ride like you.” 

Andrew doesn’t say anything. He’s right. Andrew won’t go anywhere without Nicky and Aaron, not even Los Angeles, City of Angels, and for a long time, home of Andrew Doe’s dream school.

Cass thought Andrew would be a great fit at USC, back when he thought he had a future with them, back when Andrew was delusional and self-destructive, instead of just self-destructive. She always said he was such a smart boy, and so talented, and he had such a good sense of humor too, any school would be so lucky to have him, but wouldn't it be nice to stay in-state, just a little bit closer to home? 

“It was a generous offer,” Andrew finally says. He’s already been caught out. “Some other goalie will feel very lucky.” 

“There isn’t another goalie,” Jeremy says. “We don’t need another goalkeeper until next year, but you were such a good candidate, we had to at least throw our hat in the ring. Especially after we heard that Edgar Allen was scouting you.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not signing with those asshats either,” Andrew says. Jeremy laughs. 

“Kevin’s not that bad,” he says, smiling wryly at his shoes. 

“And Riko?” Andrew asks. 

“He’s a very accomplished striker,” Jeremy says delicately. Andrew laughs at that too. There’s something hilarious about Exy’s golden boy, known to only have good things to say about everything, reduced to ‘accomplished striker’ when complimenting Riko Moriyama. 

“Yeah, well, even if he wasn’t such a reprehensible shitstain, they wouldn’t offer contracts to Aaron and Nicky either, so. The point is rendered moot.” 

“The Foxes will,” Jeremy says. Andrew quirks an eyebrow. 

“Did you mean the Palmetto Foxes, rated dead last in the conference?” Andrew asks. 

“It’s not because they have bad players. Wymack only recruits the best, it’s just that he looks for the best in different places than anyone else. He’ll offer all three of you contracts, if you ask for them,” Jeremy says, voice fond. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Andrew says, looking up at Jeremy. He’s unfortunately pretty, Andrew thinks, especially with that smile on his face. 

“I hope you do,” Jeremy says, without a hint of sarcasm. “If I can’t play on a team with you, I’d love to play against you.” 

“You’re very weird,” Andrew says consideringly. Jeremy actually flushes a little bit. “So, is that why you came out here? To tell me to sign to another school?” 

“Sure. I mean, yeah,” Jeremy says. Andrew’s eyebrows go up. 

“Or did you actually want a cigarette?” Andrew asks, reaching for his pack again. 

“No,” Jeremy yelps. “No, I’m good.” 

“What, are you just here for the company then?” Andrew asks, sliding a little closer, voice skeptical. Jeremy doesn’t say anything, just flicks his eyes down to Andrew’s lips for half a second before looking away, almost guiltily. “You are, aren’t you?”

“I didn’t come here for anything, I just saw you were going somewhere and I wanted to know where you were going or if you were just going to leave,” Jeremy babbles as Andrew advances, backing Jeremy up against the wall. 

“How good are you at following instructions?” Andrew asks, cutting Jeremy off. He’s really very pretty, Andrew thinks, all long limbs and high cheekbones and big blue eyes.

“Why do you ask?” Jeremy asks, but his voice is kinda breathless and squeaky, and his face is very red and he’s not even trying to move away from where Andrew has him against the wall. 

“I don’t like being touched without permission,” Andrew says, “but I would like to kiss you and I would like to not have to break your hand if you move it, so. How good are you at following instructions?” Andrew asks. 

Andrew has barely kissed anyone before, other than that one time last weekend he and Roland tried to make out and Andrew ended up freaking out so badly he almost gave Roland a black eye. Roland had been cool about it, but Andrew hasn’t made eye contact with him since. 

The point is, Andrew has no idea what he’s doing here, but he’s starting to think that Jeremy doesn’t either, and it might just work out if they try and figure it out together. 

“I’m very good at following instructions,” Jeremy says, with a smile on his face, now that he knows that Andrew isn’t going to beat him up for being gay. “All my teachers said I was a joy to have in class.” 

“Okay teacher’s pet, keep your hands behind your back,” Andrew says, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Jeremy’s. He brings one of his hands up to hold Jeremy’s jaw, angling it downwards, and the other to mess up his perfectly styled hair. 

Jeremy kisses back with greater enthusiasm the longer Andrew stays pressed against him, occasionally letting out soft gasps when Andrew tugs his hair or nips at his bottom lip. His hands stay behind his back, but Andrew can feel the tension in his shoulders as he keeps himself restrained. 

Andrew starts losing himself in the kiss more and more, running his hands over the toned muscle on Jeremy’s arms and stomach, biting at his neck and collarbones when the angle of the kiss ends up straining his neck.

He doesn’t really know how long they spend out there, pressed up against the brick wall, but it’s longer than fifteen minutes for sure. When Andrew finally pulls back, Jeremy looks completely different, half of the buttons on his shirt undone, hair everywhere, lips bitten red. Andrew bets he also looks a mess. 

“I should get going,” Jeremy says, voice soft and blurry around the edges. He doesn’t make a move to leave. His hands are still behind his back. Andrew likes that in a guy. 

“What will you tell them?” Andrew asks. “About where you were.” 

“They already think I went after you to try and convince you to sign,” Jeremy says, finally stretching out his shoulders and moving off the wall. “I’ll just say I caught you outside, tried to give you the hard sell but you didn’t bite.” 

“Well, I definitely did bite,” Andrew muses, pressing his thumb on one of the new bite marks on Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy buttons his shirt back up, and the mark disappears from view. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy says, looking suddenly very shy for someone who just made out with a stranger. He does a passable job combing his fingers through his hair to get it back in shape before straightening his shirt and pressing the backs of his hands against his face. 

Andrew lights a cigarette. “It was interesting meeting you, Jeremy,” Andrew says, for lack of anything else to say. He still can’t believe he did this, can’t believe it worked out so well. 

“You too, Andrew,” Jeremy says, and now his voice is back to normal, endearing and charismatic with just a slight edge of awkwardness to make it all feel sincere. “I really hope you sign with Wymack. I genuinely think the Foxes could go very far, especially with a goalkeeper like you.” 

“You’re a charmer,” Andrew says, tugging him down for one more kiss, just to prove to himself he can. “Now take your contract and go.” 

“I’ll see you around,” Jeremy says, leaning in and kissing him once on the cheek before turning and heading back through the door he came from.

“Sure thing,” Andrew says, once he’s alone. “I’ll definitely see you again, Jeremy Knox, Exy superstar and closeted wonder.” 

Wymack comes a week later, with one contract in his hand and two more in his briefcase. He’s shows Andrew the contracts as soon as Andrew mentions them, and Andrew privately thanks Jeremy Knox for his good advice in addition to his very good kissing skills. 

Andrew knows he’s never gonna see Jeremy again: the Foxes will never make it to the championships. Still, his first year signed to the Foxes, when it’s dark out and Kevin - their new assistant coach with a massive boner for all things Knox and a face tattoo - has pissed him off, Andrew thinks about those fifteen minutes he spent with a superstar and blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna hit me with a rock or something, or even if you enjoyed it, leave a comment!! it really means the world to me, and i love to see your reactions!


End file.
